Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive tape used together with a clamping metal band to prevent an implosion of a cathode ray tube and to remove an electrostatic charge from the cathode ray tube. The present invention also relates to a process for reinforcing a cathode ray tube with the adhesive tape and the clamping metal band against an implosion thereof and forming a circuit of the above adhesive tape for removing an electrostatic charge from the cathode ray tube.